Rooms
There are 16 different types of rooms you can build in the game. Each room has a different function and some of them use special objects. Development The development room is one of the most important ones. In this room you will develop games, fullfill Contracts and develop updates and addons for your own game. You are also able to develop Own Engine there. This room will at least need some desks to be used. Head Office The head office is also a important room for your company. You will automatically have one in the Garage Property, but you have to build one in later ones. Here you can buy and sell Licenses, Dev Kits and Game Engines. Nothing is needed in the head office, but a special desk can be added for extra office quality. Research The research room is locked at the beginning, but can be unlocked by developing the first game. Prior to 0.150715A, the room was also unlocked by starting your company in Japan. In this room you will be able to research things like new features and Game Genres. This room will need some desks to be used by your workers. Production The production room will become important, when you want to publish games on your own. This room is unlocked by having $1,000,000 in money. This room will need special press to work. Marketing The marketing is the place where you can start advertising your games. This will push the sales figures, depending on the kind of ad. This room only needs desks and some workers. Customer Support This room is important to keep your fans happy. But this room will not only keep them happy, but also gives you the ability to gain some more, by starting fan campaigns. The room needs some desks and workers. Toilets The toilet is not necessarily needed ingame, but some employees want one. The room obviously need some toilet cabins to fully work. Staff Room The staff room is not necessarily needed, but some employees want special stuff, that can only be placed in here, to be hired. Your workers will take some breaks in here when needed. The room doesn't need special items to work, but can be filled with chairs, soda machines, arcade machines and more. Quality Assurance The quality assurance is locked at the beginning, but will be unlocked when you develop a game with more than 50 bugs. In this room you can remove bugs during development or add some improvements that will raise the games ratings. The room uses some normal desks. Music Studio The music studio or sound studio can raise the sound points of your game. You have different options to improve your game. The music studio can only work a game that is currently in development or finished but not released yet. The Music Studio is unlocked after hitting 200 sound points. The room will need some special desks to be used. Graphic Studio The graphic studio increases the graphic points, as the name suggests. You can use different improvments there. The graphic studio can only work a game that is currently in development or finished but not released yet. The Graphic Studio is unlocked after hitting 200 graphic points. The room will need some special desks to be used. Motion Capturing The Motion Capturing room increases tech points. The room was added in v0.151023A. The room uses special equipment. Server Room The server room is needed when you want to develop or release an MMO or a free-to-play. You have to be careful with those rooms, as servers have monthly costs, even when you have no MMO or free-to-play on the market. The room obviously needs servers to operate. Storeroom The store room is needed whenever you want to produce games. As the name says, games are stored in here. The room only needs some shelves. Training room The training room is a way to train your workers in different areas. But before you can build one, you have to unlock it, by owning a Property that is big enough. The room uses some special training desks. You can only hold training sessions of each type 3 times per year so it is a good idea to have enough desks to train a fair ammount of employees each session. One basic noob session and one intermediate session can raise an employees skill by close to 30 points Console Development The Console Development room is a room to develop consoles. They are produced separate from self-produced games. The room uses special benches. Category:Rooms